Applications including software services and web services (“services”) provide a way to access software functionality that can be reused for a variety of purposes by different clients. Information technology administrators, employing such services on a network, will need to periodically deploy upgrades, updates, or new hosts in order to maintain up-to-date systems and files. Such system management may include enterprise-wide administration of distributed systems including computer systems. Deployment updates may be disruptive processes that may cause session interruptions or disconnections, server errors, browser errors, and other problems that cause the client to be unable to receive requested resources or receive outdated files.
For example, during system deployment, such as deploying website software, some hosts (e.g., servers) may maintain stale files that are stored on hosts and have not been updated by the deployment. This can cause errors when a client transmits a request, via a load balancer, which is forwarded to a host that has not been updated by the deployment. Common methods of avoiding client errors during system updates/deployments include pre-seeding deployment artifacts into a content delivery network (CDN) in order to offload deployment problems to the CDN by serving both updated and stale assets at the same time. Other methods include performing deployments in a split-architecture, such as deploying updates to a percentage of a fleet of servers, while the remaining stale hosts are offline, and then performing the same action to the other percentage of the servers. Subsequently, systems deploy updates to newly spun-up hosts before removing the stale hosts from the network. However, these methods of system deployments and updates may cause browser errors and are heavily resource intensive and, generally, are cumbersome to administer.